Naruto's got a daughter!
by guardian xela
Summary: As the title states, this is one where Naruto meets his daughter. Here's a question, though: who's the mother? This one's most likely rated T. This takes place after episode 71 and 72 in the Shippuden era. It has some comedy in it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Huh?" said Naruto as he woke up. "Where am I?"

He looked around, and then he looked down. He was in a tree in Konoha forest.

"Oh yeah, I'm training. _YAWN!_ Must have dozed off. Better finish my training."

He jumped down the tree and landed on his feet. It's been three days since his last mission.

"Man, things have been really dull ever since Sora left the village. Sheesh…huh?"

Naruto saw a black-haired guy about his age nearby. He had a bowl-cut hairstyle and green tights. He was kicking the air with what looked like leg weights. It was Rock Lee, the only Chunin that couldn't use nin or genjutsu.

"Hey, Bushy Brows!"

The boy stopped kicking and turned around. When he saw Naruto, he smiled.

"Naruto!" he yelled happily. "How's it going? Are you enjoying the power of youth?"

"Uh…yeah, sure," said Naruto, a nervous smile on his face. "So, you're training with those leg weights?"

"Yup. That's why I'm so fast. You want to try them?"

"Well…how heavy are they?"

So as to answer Naruto's question, Lee kept his left leg up and undid the weight. It dropped, cracking the ground and sinking halfway into it. This got Naruto's jaw to drop open and his eyes to bulge in amazement.

"Damn! You train with those?"

"To be honest, they're only a little heavier than the ones I keep on most of the time."

Naruto looked up at him, still open-mouthed.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. So, care to train?"

"Uh…no thanks. I'll stick to what I know. I better get going right now."

"Okay, then. Don't forget the power of youth!"

"I won't…"

He walked away.

"…now that you've reminded me. Sheesh."

He walked through the forest for about fifteen minutes, just relaxing as he walked.

"Huh?"

He cocked his ears when he heard movement behind him. He looked, but nothing was there except for trees, bushes, and a cave…or so it seemed.

"Hmm…"

He turned back forward and kept walking. After two minutes, he heard it again. He turned around with his kunai, a little annoyed. No one was there.

"I KNOW THAT YOU'RE THERE!" he yelled out.

He waited…and waited…and waited.

"Bastard…"

He turned around and jumped into a nearby bush, which lead into the decent of a hill. Once he was out of view, someone looked from within the shadows of a nearby cave to where Naruto was earlier.

"Shit, I missed him!" they silently exclaimed.

Suddenly, a bright light flared from behind the figure. It was Naruto, holding a flare and looking pissed off.

"Gotcha!" he yelled.

Naruto grabbed the person by the shoulder and turned them around so that he could see them. It turned out to be a girl around twelve or so. She had blonde hair with streaks of dark blue that was long enough to reach her chest and back, yet it was the same style as Naruto's on the top and for the bangs. She wore clothes that were exactly like the ones Naruto used to where, except for a white t-shirt under the orange jacket, which was unzipped completely. She had pale skin and whisker marks, just like Naruto. What caught his attention the most, however, were the eyes.

_Those eyes...they're just like mine, blue and all. Who is she?_

He pushed the girl out of the cave and into the sunlight, disposing of the flare afterwards.

"Alright, I'm gonna ask you only once. Who are you, and why were you following me?"

She hesitated before taking out a kunai. Naruto was already behind her before she had it fully out. He grabbed her arm and held it behind her back. He then pushed forward so that he was sitting on her back, still holding her arm behind her.

"Nice try, but no dice," he said with a bored tone.

She tried to struggle out of it, but Naruto wouldn't let her get out.

"Look, I'll make this easier on you. I'm gonna get off of you and let go, and you're gonna tell me what your name is and what you're doing here. Kapeesh?

The girl tried to struggle, but she finally agreed and nodded. He got off of her, taking her kunai with him. She got up and looked at him.

"My name is Narita," she said to him. "And I'm from the Village hidden in the Mist."

"Why did you attack me?"

"I needed food."

"Food? Why don't you just buy some?"

"Because I'm a runaway."

"So? Why does that stop you?"

"Because I'm a runaway, idiot! Besides, it's not like I can just waltz into another village and buy myself some food. I'd be questioned."

"You can if you're with me."

"Really?"

"Sure! Just follow me and we'll be able to head on over to Konoha. I'll treat you to ramen, too."

At this, the girl looked excited, her eyes glazed over with a dreamy look and her mouth beginning to drool.

"Ramen...THANK YOU!"

She jumped on him and hugged him as hard as she could...which was pretty hard.

"Can't...breathe..." whispered Naruto.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Has a Daughter?! Part 2**

After getting Narita to let go of him, Naruto led her to the gate. Along the way, they talked about favorite food, particularly ramen.

"So, what type of ramen do you like?" he asked her.

"Any, actually," she said. "Usually I eat the ones flavored as BBQ, meat-lovers, sea food, vegetarian-based, desert-flavored, and – "

"Desert flavored?" asked Naruto. "There's a ramen like that?"

"That one I make myself. Some of the other kids like it, but Mom thinks it's unhealthy. I actually make it in secret."

"You've gotta make me some of that stuff. Of course, I'm more of a BBQ ramen lover, myself."

"Heh, just like my dad…"

She then looked down and had a sad, curious look in her eyes.

"…at least, that's what mom said," she said under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing!"

She wiped away her sad look with a happy smile and changed the subject.

"What's your favorite jutsu, by the way?"

"My favorite? Hmm…I'd have to say Kage Bunshin, among other techniques. What about you?"

"The same."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the gate. They were stopped by the two guards there. Both of them were middle-aged men wearing jounin clothes. One had tanned skin, a short beard, black hair that was smooth and long enough to reach the base of his neck, and blue eyes. The other looked like a clean-shaven version of the first one.

"Hello, Naruto," said the one with the beard. "Done training?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile.

"Who's this young girl?" asked the other. "Is she from another village? I don't see any headband on her."

"She's visiting," he said. "She's from one of the nearby villages."

"I got lost on my way back home, and then I bumped into this guy."

"Hmm…you're responsible for this girl, Naruto," said the bearded one.

"Right. Can you let us in?"

"Sure."

The gates opened up for the two kids, and they walked in. All that Narita did was gaze around in awe, her mouth open with amazement.

"This…is Konoha?"

_To be continued…_

(I know that it's a short chapter, but I'm trying to build up the story right now. Please bear with it.)


	3. Chapter 3

"WOW!!!" she exclaimed as she looked around. "THIS IS SO COOL!!! I'M ACTUALLY IN KONOHA!!!"

"Narita, wait a –"

Before he could finish his sentence, Narita was looking at everything and everyone, up close and excitedly. She stared at some of the stores, went up to people and shook their hands, and even knelt down to a few pets just to pet them excitedly. One of the dogs bit her, but she was still excited.

"I GOT BIT BY A –"

"Calm down!" yelled Naruto as he got a hold of Narita and covered her mouth. "Do you _want_ to attract attention to yourself?"

Narita muttered something inaudible due to Naruto having his hand over her mouth. People and animals alike were staring at them both.

"Uuuh…eheheh. Excuse us."

He dragged Narita with him into one of the alleyways. Once deep enough and out of earshot, he let go of Narita and turned her around so as to talk to her.

"Narita, listen to me. If you're going to be in Konoha for even one day, you can't go around excited like that. I know Konoha is great and all, but it's not that great."

"Hmph," pouted Narita. "Says Konoha's number one knuckle-headed ninja."

"Hey, I don't…wait a minute. How'd you know about that?"

At this, Narita looked a little scared. She began to sweat a little, while some of her blood left her face.

"Um…well, about that…you see –"

"Naruto?" asked another voice nearby.

Naruto looked and saw a girl around his age walk on over. She had white skin, somewhat pale green eyes, gray shorts, a pink sleeveless shirt, black open-toed boots, and short pink hair with a Konoha headband for a hair band.

"Hey," said Naruto. "What's up?"

"Hinata's looking for you…who's that?"

She looked at Narita, who looked at Sakura in something like awe.

"Oh, this is Narita. She's from the Mist Village."

"Nice to meet you," said Sakura as she waved at her.

Narita didn't respond.

"Is she always like this?" asked Sakura.

"It didn't seem like that when I first met her. Narita, what's wrong?"

"…onee-chan…"

"Huh?" said Sakura.

Suddenly, Narita jumped onto Sakura and gave her the same hug that she gave Naruto.

"Onee-chan!" she exclaimed.

"Can't…breathe," muttered Sakura as she tried to get Narita off, only to fail and turn purple.

"Narita, get off of her!" exclaimed Naruto as he grabbed a hold of the girl and tried to pull her off.

"No!! I don't want to lose onee-chan again!"

"IF YOU DON'T LET HER GO, SHE'S GONNA SUFFOCATE!!!"

"Huh?" said Narita, coming to her senses and realizing what she was doing to Sakura. "Ah! I'm sorry!"

She let go of Sakura, who breathed in deep breaths and was bending over from lack of air. Narita was still being held by Naruto.

"Narita, what the heck was that about?" asked Naruto.

"Sorry," said Narita, shame-faced and looking down. "It's just…I lost my older sister a few years ago. She looks exactly like you…um, what's your name?"

"Sakura," she said. "Sakura Haruno is my name."

"Oh…sorry, Sakura-san!"

Narita bowed her head in respect as she said this, after Naruto put her back down.

"It's okay…just don't hug me like that again. I could barely breathe."

"Hai!"

"Do I have to see Hinata immediately?" asked Naruto.

"No, not immediately. It has to be today, though."

"Right. If you want, you can join the both of us at Ichiraku's. I'm treating Narita to ramen, since she's a guest."

"Ramen? What is it with you and ramen, Naruto?"

"IT'S THE BEST!" yelled both Naruto and Narita, both with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, god," muttered Sakura. "Another ramen lover…I guess that I could join you."

"It's settled, then!" exclaimed Naruto. "To Ichiraku's we go!"

"Yay!" exclaimed Narita. "Lead the way!"

With that said, Naruto led the way to the ramen house. Halfway there, Narita closed her eyes and sniffed the air, a smile on her face.

"RAMEN, HERE I COME!!!"

She ran passed Naruto and Sakura.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" exclaimed Naruto. "IF ANYONE GETS THE FIRST BOWL OF RAMEN, IT'S ME!!!"

Naruto gave chase, leaving the kunoichi to put her face into her hand and shake her head.

"Naruto's already hard to handle when it comes to ramen," she muttered. "Now we have a second one just as worse…this is gonna be hell. I just hope she doesn't eat as much as him."

It took her about ten minutes before she got to the ramen house. Naruto and Narita were both already there…

"What the hell?"

Naruto and Narita had already started eating their ramen, and they were already on their fourth bowl each. This added to a total of eight bowls so far.

"Huh?" said Naruto as he heard Sakura's voice, slurping up some ramen. "What took you so long?"

"We've already started," said Narita, also slurping up some ramen. "You wanna order some?"

"No thanks," muttered Sakura. "I just lost my appetite."

"Oh well," said Naruto.

"More for us," said Narita.

Sakura took a seat and looked away. She could barely stand it when Naruto alone ate at the ramen shop. What more for two extreme ramen lovers eating next to each other?

"Not hungry?" asked Teuchi the ramen shop keeper, having given the ramen-duo their fifth bowls each.

"Huh?" asked Sakura, glancing at Naruto and Narita. "Not anymore. I didn't think that anyone else could eat as much ramen as Naruto, except for Chouji."

"Same here. It's nice to see that there's another who loves ramen as much as Naruto."

"Man, that's some good ramen," said Narita when they were done.

"Oh, done alre – WHAT THE?!!"

There was a total of fifteen bowls stacked up on the counter, seven for Narita and eight for Naruto. Both Genin looked full and satisfied.

"You almost beat me in eating the most ramen," said Naruto with a smile. "Almost…oh, almost forgot. How much is this going to cost?"

"Ready to pay the bill?" asked Teuchi. "Let's see…here you go."

The old man handed Naruto the paper with the cost for the ramen…and Naruto freaked out.

"That's…a lot of zeroes…"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

The sun had just reached the horizon when they got to the ramen house, and it was half-way set when they got out of the ramen house.

"That's the last time I ever treat you to ramen, Narita," said Naruto, an empty wallet in his left hand. "I'm _officially_ broke."

"Sorry," said Narita, her head hung low in guilt.

"I'm surprised that you could eat almost as much as Naruto," commented Sakura.

"Which reminds me," said Naruto. "Sakura, thank you for not ordering anything."

"Uh…you're welcome?"

"Say, where are we going?" asked Narita.

"Well, a friend of ours wanted to see me," said Naruto. "Her name is Hinata. We're going to go see her."

"What's she like?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"What does she look like?"

"Well…she has long, dark hair, has pale skin, gray eyes, and she's usually blushing whenever I'm around. I seriously think that something's wrong with her. I dunno what it is."

Naruto didn't catch Sakura and Narita shaking their heads and sighing. They passed by a building going through repairs.

"Why are there buildings being repaired?" asked Narita.

"We were attacked a few days ago by a group of powerful ninja that were trying to destroy Konoha and the people in it."

"It took a while, but we beat them," said Sakura.

"Wow…was anybody hurt?"

"Yeah, we had some casualties," said Sakura.

"Other than that, we were fine," said Naruto, stopping all of a sudden. "Um, Sakura? Where exactly am I supposed to meet Hinata?"

"Oh, right!" said Sakura. "She wants to meet you near the Academy."

"Did she tell you why?"

"No…but she did say that it was important."

"Okay, then…well, let's keep moving."

They went towards the Academy. Along the way, they decided to talk about their lives and such.

"Naruto, what's it like living in Konoha?" asked Narita.

"It's great! There's ramen, missions, training, the girls in the baths, and –"

**BAM!!!**

Sakura delivered a super strength punch right into Naruto's face. It sent him flying through a wooden fence and into the wall of a nearby building.

"Damn idiot," grumbled Sakura.

Narita merely stared at what happened in both awe and fear. She was amazed at the feat that Sakura demonstrated. On the other hand, she was also scared of it, thinking about the possibility of going against something like that. What got her out of that state was noticing where Naruto ended up.

"Um, Sakura-chan?" asked Narita. "You _do_ know where you sent Naruto with that punch, right?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Narita pointed, and Sakura looked…

"Ugh," groaned Naruto as he sat up. "I think she knocked my tooth out…is that water?"

He felt warm water hitting him at the back of his head. He looked around himself and saw tiled walls with shower heads.

"Uh oh…"

He turned around…and saw girls in white towels staring at him.

"Oh, shit! Not again!"

The girls screamed in embarrassment and basically beat Naruto to a pulp for about two minutes.

"Naruto!" called out Sakura as she and Narita ran towards the building.

"Should we help him?" asked Narita.

Before Sakura could answer that question, Naruto went flying through the hole, and he kept flying… landing right in front of the Academy. When the dust clouds cleared away, Naruto was revealed to be badly bruised and full of swellings from the beating, not to mention sporting a black eye.

"Why is it always me?" he asked himself, looking up.

"Naruto-kun?" asked a familiar, soft voice.

"Huh?"

Naruto looked to the side and saw a familiar blushing face.

"Hinata? That you?"

He sat up so as to get a better look at her. She took a step back in surprise when he got up.

"Are…are you okay, N – Naruto-kun?" she stuttered.

"Huh? Oh, these?"

He smiled at her and merely laughed.

"This isn't that much, actually. I…I was actually in the middle of training with my shadow clones. But like I said, this isn't that much. Heheh…you wanted to see me?"

"Oh," said Hinata, looking down and blushing. "Um…well…Naruto-kun…"

As quick as lightning, she took out a folded piece of paper and held it out to him, looking down with her eyes closed.

"Huh? That's it?"

Hinata nodded, her eyes squeezed shut and sweat dropping down her face.

"Thanks…I guess."

Naruto took the piece of paper. On the very moment that he grabbed it and that it left Hinata's hand, she bolted out of there and was gone from sight almost instantly.

"Wow…that was…fast."

He looked at the piece of paper. On the outside was merely 'To: Naruto-kun'. It was white and about two inches long in its folded form.

"I wonder what's written inside of it?" he asked himself. "Well, there's only one way to find out."

He unfolded the paper and looked at what was inside. Written onto the inside of the paper was a simple message:

"'Naruto-kun…I really like you. So much, in fact…that I think I love you. Love'...Hinata."

_**To Be Continued.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Love…Hinata," said Naruto, looking down at the piece of paper.

He stayed silent for a while, the message and force sinking in.

"She…she likes me? But…why didn't I notice…it…"

That's when it hit him.

"I did notice it!" he exclaimed to himself. "All those times that she would blush, the nervousness and stuttering…it all makes sense!"

He slapped himself in the head.

"I'M SO STUPID!!!"

This got a lot of attention from other people, particularly that of one Konohamaru.

"Did I hear right?" asked Konohamaru as he stared at Naruto. "Did I just hear Boss say that he was stupid?"

"What am I gonna do?" Naruto asked himself, pocketing the paper. "This is the first time I ever dealt with something like this…maybe I could ask Kakashi-sensei for help?"

He thought about this for a few seconds, changing his mind after a while.

"On second thought, I shouldn't even mention it to him, what with those books he reads and what he's like."

He shivered at the thought.

"Maybe the pervy sage could…"

At this, he punched himself in the face.

"WHAT AM I SAYING?!! HE'S EVEN WORSE!!!"

Naruto then walked it off, heading towards the ramen house. He stopped after a while when he heard movement behind him. He turned around, but all he saw was a rock…the size of a twelve-year-old.

_Are you shitting me?_ He thought to himself.

He turned and walked away, and the rock followed him. That's when Naruto yelled out at it.

"Get out of there, Konohamaru! I know that it's you!"

"Dang it!" yelled Konohamaru's voice from the rock. "I made it look real, too!"

In a puff of smoke, the rock disappeared. Konohamaru was standing in its place.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto.

"Well…I overheard you calling yourself stupid."

"So?"

"What did ya call yourself stupid for?"

"That's none of your business, Konohamaru."

"Aw, c'mon! I gotta know! Please?!"

"Um…NO!!!"

"Naruto!" called out another voice.

Naruto looked, and he saw Narita running towards them.

"Hey, Narita! What's up?"

"Where've you been?" she asked him. "We lost you after the girls from the –"

"SHH!" shushed Naruto as he covered her mouth. "Not in the open!"

He took his hand away from her mouth.

"Who's this?" she asked, referring to Konohamaru.

"Oh, this is Konohamaru…hey, are you okay?"

Konohamaru was just staring at Narita. His eyes were somewhat wide, his mouth was hanging open, and he had a slight blush on his face.

"Hello?" asked Naruto, waving his hand in front of the kid's face. "Anyone home?"

No response came out of Konohamaru.

"Are you okay?" asked Narita.

"Huh?" asked Konohamaru. "Oh, I'm fine. Just…thinking about something."

He looked away, still blushing. Naruto shrugged, not noticing anything.

"You sure that you're okay?" asked Narita.

"I'll be fine, honestly…I have to go, anyways. Ibisu-sensei needs me for something…see ya later!"

With that, the scarf-clad Genin ran off.

"Where'd you end up after…you know?" asked Narita.

"I landed in front of the Academy, actually…and met Hinata there. By the way, do I still look beaten up or anything?"

"Hmm…no, you don't. You look fine…you sure heal fast."

"What can I say? It's the way I am. Hahaha! By the way, where's Sakura?'

"I think she went to check on something. So, where to?"

"I dunno…you want to go to the academy?"

"Um…I was thinking about eating at the –"

"NO MORE FOOD, NARITA!!!"

"Okay, okay," said Narita, twisting a finger in her ear to get it to stop ringing. "Sheesh, why do you have to be so loud?"

"Because of you, I'm officially broke. I told you, I'm not treating you to food anymore."

At this, Narita smirked. This got Naruto's attention.

"What's so funny?"

"You said that you wouldn't treat me to ramen anymore," she said, pointing. "What about an all-you-can-eat buffet, where the winner gets it free _and_ wins some money?"

"What makes you say that?"

She pointed to a nearby building. Naruto looked and saw an open restaurant. There were several people in it…and in-front of the door was a sign that said ALL YOU CAN EAT! FREE FOOD FOR WINNER, PLUS 10,000 ¥. Naruto stared at the sign with an open mouth and a stare of unbelief. After a few moments, a smile crept into his face.

"Free food for the winner," he said to himself. "Plus 10,000 yen for prize money..."

With that, Naruto made his decision.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GET IN THERE AND EAT OUR WAY TO THE TOP!!!"

"Heheh, hook, line, and sinker," whispered Narita, behind his back.

"But first, let's prepare for it!"

"Huh? How do you prepare for an all-you-can…wait…you don't mean…"

Naruto looked at her, a glint in his eyes and an old, familiar devious smile upon his face.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh," groaned Narita, holding both her stomach and a nearby wall. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Too late," said Naruto, in the same position and next to Narita. "You were just sick."

The two genin had "prepared" for an all-you-can-eat contest, coming out of a nearby alleyway. In other words…

"Puking," said Narita, looking up at Naruto. "_That's_ how you prepare for eating contests?! Ow, ow, my stomach."

"Yeah, you better not overdo it with the yelling and stuff," said Naruto, still bent over. "Unless, of course, you want to hurl again. Heheh."

"I'll pass. In fact, I think I'm going to pass out…where did you even get that picture?"

"What picture?" asked a third voice from nearby.

Naruto and Narita looked and saw Lee, who looked different than usual. Instead of green spandex, he wore green windbreaker pants. As for the top torso, he wore an open green windbreaker jacket over his spandex. His running sandals were the same, as were the leg warmers. What really caught Naruto's attention the most was Lee's head. It was covered by a big hood. Naruto couldn't even see Lee's face.

"That you, Lee?" asked Naruto, staring. "I almost mistook you for Shino because of the hood…why are you wearing that, by the way?"

"No reason!" exclaimed Lee, who looked away.

"Why don't you take off the hood so –"

"NO!" yelled Lee, jumping away. "I'm not gonna take off –"

He stopped mid-sentence when his hood was pulled back. Narita was the one who pulled it back, silently getting behind Lee. The moment Lee's face became visible, Naruto and Narita's eyes both became wide and their jaws dropped open. Lee's head was bald, and he had burn marks all over his scalp.

Naruto, being the person that he was, immediately laughed hard and hysterically. He ended up falling on his side and rolled with laughter. Narita was the same.

"Lee," breathed Naruto. "You're head…it's…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Narita couldn't even speak. She was more or less paralyzed with laughter. Lee, however, was blushing red with both embarrassment and anger.

"STOP LAUGHING!!!!"

_A few minutes later…_

"Sorry," said both Naruto and Narita, who now sported bruises and a black eye each.

"That's better," said Lee, his hood back on. "As you can see, I'm embarrassed to show my face without my hair. As such, I'm trying to pass as someone else."

"What happened?" asked Narita. "It looked like you got your head burned by some flames."

"I was training with some of the new Genin," said Lee, looking down. "One of them misfired a fireball jutsu…by the way, Naruto. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Narita," said Naruto, introducing Narita. "She's a visitor from another village."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Narita, bowing.

"Heh, don't worry about it," said Lee, smiling, "as long as you enjoy the power of youth."

"The what?" asked Narita.

"The power of your youth," said Lee, smiling. "Guy-sensei says that it makes everyone strong, so long as they remember to use it!"

He immediately took up his "nice guy" signature pose, giving the thumbs-up and smiling so that there was a glint coming off of his teeth. It actually blinded Narita.

"By the way, Naruto, what were you talking about earlier?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"You mentioned something about a picture earlier, right?"

"Oh," said both Naruto and Narita, glum looks on their faces.

"Don't be surprised if you feel either scared, nauseous, or both," said Narita.

"Don't be ridiculous!" boasted Lee. "How bad could it be?"

Naruto took out a picture from his pocket and held it up. Lee looked at it…and then he jumped back from it, a scared look on his face. It was a picture of someone's rear end, with some crack sticking out from above the pants. The butt was enormous, and the shirt wasn't long enough to cover the lower back and very top of the rear. There were a few sores, wrinkles, gigantic moles, scars, some hair, and other hideous traits on there (it's best not to say what).

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!!" Lee yelled in fear and repulsion, one of his hands covering his mouth.

"This is a picture of the butt of someone the pervy sage and I were chasing down when I was training with him," said Naruto.

"Excuse me!"

Lee ran past the two into the alleyway. When he couldn't be seen, the sound of someone puking could be heard.

"Is that even real?" asked Narita, trying to look at Naruto without looking at the picture.

"Oh, it's real," said Naruto, putting it away with a shutter. "If we ever come across the perverted sage, I'll show it to him and ask for his proof."

"Who's the perverted sage?" asked Narita.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you don't know him. His name's Jiraiya. He's one of my teachers…c'mon, we have to get going. We're gonna be late for the contest."

Naruto and Narita walked over to the restaurant, feeling better so far. When they went inside, they stopped and saw how huge the place was. It was big enough to hold around a hundred people without it being too crowded. What was more, it was full.

"Wow," said Narita. "That's a lot of people."

"I didn't even know that there was a building this big here in Konoha, other than the Academy," said Naruto. "Well, we better sign up."

The two genin walked over to one of two nearby counters, each on with a cash register and cashier person. The one that they walked to was manned by a young woman wearing a pink kimono, long black hair tied back into a ponytail. She smiled at Narita, but she merely looked at Naruto. She gave a plastic smile at him.

"Here for the contest?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Narita. "Do we have to pay anything?"

"Only if you lose," she said. "Are you two a couple?"

"No, no, no!" exclaimed both Narita and Naruto, shaking their heads and their hands.

"We just met!" said Narita.

"She's too young, anyways!" said Naruto.

"Ha-ha," said the cashier, taking out a clip board with names on it. "Just sign your names here and take a table."

The two genin signed up with a nearby pen. They then headed on over to the closest empty table. It was getting loud by now.

"Hey, Naruto?" asked Narita.

"Yeah?" asked Naruto.

"How come the lady at the counter looked at you different? It was almost like a glare."

Naruto hesitated before answering.

"I get that a lot," he said, smiling to hide a sad look he was about to put on. "Trust me; I've pissed off a lot of people when I was younger…especially when I was a student at the Academy."

"Really? What did you do?"

"Oh, where do I begin?"

Before either Genin could say anything, an announcer's voice spoke out above the noise.

"Attention, contestants!" it yelled out. "The contest shall start within fifteen minutes! Please wait at your tables while instructions are passed around."

Several waiters and waitresses came around and passed out pieces of paper with the instructions. Naruto and Narita read theirs.

"No head starts allowed," Naruto read aloud.

"All contestants must be over 11 years old in order to participate," Narita read.

"Use of jutsus or any outside source of help is illegal. Contestants found using any of these will immediately be disqualified and kicked out."

"This restaurant won't be held responsible for any injuries or health casualties, such as food poisoning or allergic reactions to the food."

"In order for the contestants to show that they give up, they must raise their hands and say so."

"Any contestant found trying to hinder another contestant from finishing their food in a way deemed illegal by the judges will be disqualified and kicked out immediately."

"The contest will be set in one event, with a maximum time limit of one hour. If there is more than one person who is still eating by the end of the one hour time limit, the contest will go into overtime and will end when there is only one contestant still able to eat."

"The contestants will have to get their food from carts set along the walls, which will also provide plates and chopsticks. Any contestant who breaks any of the dishes will have to pay for it, regardless of whether or not they win the contest."

"All those who lose the competition will be required to pay for all food that they have consumed."

They both stopped and reread that last one.

"Pay for all the food you eat if you lose?" asked Naruto. "Ouch."

"Maybe we shouldn't have entered this contest without empty wallets?" said Narita.

"Don't worry about it!" said Naruto, smiling. "As long as we don't get sick while eating, we'll be fine!"

Waiters came by to pick up the instructions. Naruto and Narita each gave theirs to the one that came by their table. The contestants began to talk among themselves for about five minutes before the judges began to quiet them down.

"Attention, contestants!" called out one of them. "The contest is about to start! Please look under your tables and pull out what you find!"

Naruto and Narita did so, and they each pulled out envelopes that they found hanging from strings from under the table.

"You should have found envelopes! Inside each envelope is a number. The number that you pull out is your contestant number!"

Naruto opened his envelope and pulled out a small piece of paper with the number seven. Narita's was six.

"Please remember the numbers that you each pull out! Everyone ready?!"

Everyone yelled out in union a big "YEAH!!!"

"Well then, let the contest…BEGIN!!!"

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto and Narita each got up and rushed to the nearest cart. So did everyone else. Naruto barely grabbed his plate before someone else could take it from him. Narita, who had also gotten her plate, was doing tug-of-war with one of the other contestants over a pair of chopsticks.

"Narita, there are more chopsticks!" Naruto reminded her, getting his food already. "Let go of that pair and get another one!"

"Huh? Oh, right!"

She let go and grabbed another pair. She grabbed as much food as she could stuff onto her plate without having any fall off. She then ran back to her table, where Naruto was already eating like a madman. He was just finishing some steak, and he was about to start the ramen. In fact, he had five bowls of ramen in front of him. Narita put down her food and rushed over to the cart again. She grabbed two bowls and filled them with ramen. Once done, she ran back to the table and began to slurp the first bowl down…maybe chugging it down is a better phrase.

"Uh-oh!" yelled out the announcer. "Looks like Number 15 doesn't feel so good!"

Narita looked and saw a thin, middle-aged man stand up and run to the bathroom.

"Not even five minutes into the contest, and we already have a contestant who can't hold his lunch!" yelled the announcer.

"Don't pay attention to him!" yelled Naruto, already finishing his final bowl. "Just keep eating!"

"Right!"

Narita sat down and began to eat the food on her plate. In about three minutes, she cleared it and moved on to the ramen. When she looked up from her first bowl, she saw that Naruto had already cleared 3 more bowls of ramen and was coming back with two more bowls.

"You're not gonna beat me today, Naruto!" she exclaimed as she chugged down the second one before running to the cart again.

"Looks like everyone's getting competitive!" exclaimed the announcer. "It seems that numbers seven and six are competing over the ramen, and numbers three and twelve are fighting over the egg rolls! Ten minutes have passed, and that leaved fifty minutes for everyone to keep eating! Keep eating, everyone!"

Naruto got up to get more ramen when he saw someone else at the carts, someone he knew. This guy was a fat teenager with long, spiky red hair, wearing something like armor, and getting a lot of steak and BBQ.

"Choji?!"

"Naruto!" he responded, looking at him with competitive eyes. "There's no way that I'm going to lose to you!"

"Bring it on, Chubby McFatty!" yelled Naruto, getting seven bowls of ramen.

"Why you!!!"

They both ran back to their tables and practically inhaled the food that they got. Five minutes haven't even passed before they both got back up to get more food. They each got more food, inhaled it all again, and went back to get more. Narita and a few other contestants saw the two shinobi eat like madmen.

"Wow!" exclaimed the announcer. "It looks like Number 7 and Number 10 are really competing against each other! I haven't seen competition like this in five years!"

"I'm not going to let Naruto win!" yelled Narita.

She jumped out of her seat and ran to the carts. She grabbed two bowls and a plate, filling both up. She had two bowls of ramen and a plate filled with rice, meat, and steamed vegetables. The three contestants ran back to their tables, finished their food, and ran back to the carts to get more. Soon, more people joined in. Fifteen minutes passed before people began to give up. After five minutes, there were only seven people left.

"Looks like on Numbers 7, 6, 10, 3, 12, 14, and 19 are the only ones left in the contest!" yelled the announcer. "With only fifteen minutes left in the competition, who will win?!"

By this time, Naruto had twenty empty bowls and seven empty plates on his table. Narita had nineteen empty bowls and six plates. She was running back to her seat with the twentieth bowl.

"I'm not giving up!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm going to win this one!" yelled Choji.

"No, I will!" yelled Narita.

Naruto ran back to the cart to get more food, determined to win…when a bad feeling passed through him. It was very similar to the feeling he got before the Kyubi's chakra would channel through him. It came from within.

"Huh?" he said, looking around. "What was that?"

"Hey, you getting full?!" yelled Choji, who had another plate of BBQ.

"Shut up!"

He began to fill his bowl and plate…when he heard something strange. He heard the sound of chopsticks dropping to the floor, amplified in his ears. He froze up and looked towards the source. He didn't know how, but that same feeling from earlier guided his gaze towards Narita. He could only see her back, but he somehow knew that something was wrong.

"Why isn't she moving like she's eating?" he asked himself.

He then saw her bend over her plate. Without thinking, he dropped his bowl and plate onto the cart and ran over to her.

"Narita, are you okay?"

She looked at him…and was having difficulty breathing. She had rashes all over her body, and she was sweating. Panic and fear took over Naruto.

"Narita, what's wrong?!"

"Naruto!" called out Choji, who ran to Naruto's side. "What's the matter?!"

"Something's wrong with Narita!"

"Oh, crap! She's having an allergic reaction! We need to get her to the hospital, now!"

"Right!"

Naruto picked up Narita and held her, bridal style.

"It'll take too long to go through the door! Choji, can you –"

"On it!"

Chouji made a few handsigns, and then his right fist grew to ten times its size. Choji punched the wall and made a hole through it.

"Sorry, but this is an emergency!" called out Naruto.

Naruto and Choji jumped through the hole and raced to the hospital, adrenaline making Naruto move faster and faster. It was enough to get Naruto to out-jump and outrun Choji. After one minute, they made it to the hospital. Naruto burst through the door, still carrying Narita in his arms. A lot of the nurses there looked up at him, demanding an explanation. Sakura was there, and she was the first one to notice Narita.

"Naruto, what's wrong?!"

"Narita's got a severe allergic reaction! Here, take a look!"

Sakura looked at her, and she took Narita from Naruto's arms.

"I'll take her to the emergency room! Naruto, wait here!"

"Right!"

Sakura called for a stretcher, which one of the nurses brought immediately. Sakura put Narita onto the stretcher and ran with the nurses that wheeled it into the emergency room. Naruto just stood there, looking at Narita on the stretcher. She looked back at him…and stretched her hand out towards him before the Emergency Room doors closed behind the stretcher, keeping Naruto from seeing Narita.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

"It feels like it's been forever," grumbled Naruto, who was pacing back and forth impatiently. "Damn it, what are they doing in there?!"

Naruto looked at the double doors to the emergency room, and then he looked at the clock…only five minutes had gone by since he brought Narita to the hospital.

"IT'S ONLY BEEN FIVE FRICKEN MINUTES?!!"

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" asked a female voice.

Naruto turned his head. Standing nearby was a woman who looked around her twenties or so, was wearing high-heels, a green jacket, pants, a gray shirt, and who had a purple diamond in the middle of her forehead.

"Granny Tsunade!"

"Naruto, I should have –"

Naruto ran up to her, grabbing her jacket and yelling at her.

"YOU'VE GOT TO GET IN THERE AND HELP NARITA!!! IF YOU DON'T THEN –"

**BAM!!!**

Tsunade punched Naruto in the head to get him to shut up.

"First off, don't yell right at my face, Naruto! Do you want me to go deaf?!"

"Sorry, but it's –"

"And second off, who the heck is Narita?"

"Oh, right! Narita is a villager from the Mist village. She came to visit Konoha, and I ended up giving her a tour. We entered an All You Can Eat contest, but she broke out with a severe allergic reaction to something she ate. Can you go in there and help?"

"Hmm…how serious was it?"

"Really serious! She was barely able to breathe!"

"I see…I'll go take a look. In the meantime, Naruto, you should sit down and try to calm down. It doesn't help if you're too worried."

With that said, Tsunade went inside. Naruto watched the doors, as if waiting for either Narita or Tsunade to come back out. After a while, he sat down in one of the chairs. He waited…and waited…and waited…

_Several minutes later…_

"Damn it," muttered Naruto, looking down with his head in his hands. "Why did I let her talk me into taking part in the contest? If we didn't take part in it, then none of this would have happened! I'm so stupid, just letting myself –"

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stopped talking and looked up. Hinata was standing in front of him, looking at him. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Is…is everything okay?" she asked.

"Hinata…no, everything isn't okay."

He looked down again, a worried look on his face.

"What…what happened?"

"I…I met a friend today. She's in the ER right now. She…she had a severe allergic reaction and almost died. All because of me!"

He looked down and held his head again, still blaming himself and all.

"I'm such a stupid idiot! I'm usele –"

"DON'T SAY THAT!!!"

This took Naruto by surprise. He looked up and saw that it was Hinata that yelled. She looked at him with one of those 'don't you dare' looks, no blushing.

"Hinata…you…"

"Never say that, Naruto-kun! You are not useless. If you were useless, then you wouldn't have made it back with your friend. If you were useless, your friend would be dead by now!"

Naruto just stared at her in surprise and awe. He was amazed at how out-spoken Hinata was. He was attracted to it.

"Wow…Hinata, you didn't stutter once."

Hinata realized what she did, and she looked to the side and began to blush her usual blush.

"I like that side of you!"

Hinata looked at Naruto with shock, some more blush creeping into her face.

"N-naruto-kun?"

Naruto merely smiled at her, smiling his usual smile.

"You said that you loved me, right?"

Hinata looked away again, her face a deep scarlet.

"For me…I don't know if love is what I feel for you…"

Hinata's head hung in disappointment.

"…but…how would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Hinata looked up and looked at him, pure surprise showing in her face and eyes. Her face reached a new level of scarlet. She couldn't even speak. Instead, her legs began to wobble…and she fainted on her face.

"Hinata?! HINATA?!! Oh, not again!"

"Naruto?"

The blonde looked up and saw Sakura standing by the double doors, looking at the scene with confusion.

"Naruto, what did you do?"

"Nothing! I…I asked her if she would like to be my boyfriend."

"You WHAT?!!"

Naruto held his ear because of the sudden yell. Sakura looked shocked…and something else showed on her face, which wasn't happiness.

"Sakura…are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay…how's Narita?"

"She's doing fine. It's a good thing that you brought her here as soon as possible."

"I should thank Choji for the help…I wonder where he is?"

"HELP!" called out a familiar voice.

Naruto and Sakura looked and saw Choji at the front entrance. Choji was holding his stomach and was bent over.

"Someone help me! I feel like my gut's gonna burst!"

"We'll talk later, Naruto."

Sakura walked over to Choji and helped him to the ER.

"Choji, is it food related?" she asked him.

"Most likely," he groaned.

"Figures," muttered Naruto. "Sheesh."

"Naruto?" asked another voice.

Naruto turned to see Lady Tsunade there, her arms crossed.

"What's wrong?"

"Naruto…can you come with me for a moment?"

"Um…hold on."

He went to Hinata's body, picked it up, and made it so that she sat in one of the chairs. After making sure that Hinata wouldn't fall, he followed Lady Tsunade to a private filing room that was empty.

"What's the matter? Does it have to do with the food that –"

"It has nothing to do with the food," said Lady Tsunade. "Then again, I should warn you to keep her away from the garlic. That's what caused it."

"Um…okay. So, what's this really about?"

"I looked at her blood…and I found something very interesting."

"What is it?"

"Well…part of her DNA is yours."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning…that she's your daughter. Congratulations."

There was a deathly silence in the room, and Naruto stared at her for twenty seconds before responding.

"WHAAAT?!!!"

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

(I'm sorry! I know it took a few years for this new chapter to come! I had some personal stuff going on! I hope you enjoy this new chapter to Naruto Has a Daughter?!)

"You're kidding, right?!" he exclaimed. "THIS IS A JOKE, RIGHT?!"

"This isn't a joke, Naruto," she said.

"There…there must be some mistake! I didn't do anyone! She's too old to be my daughter since I'm fifteen! This can't be real! It…it must be a nightmare. Yeah, that's it. This is all –"

**BAM!!!**

Tsunade hit him in the head again, and this time he hit the wall and slid down it.

"You feel that?"

"Yeah, I felt it."

"It's no nightmare, Naruto. This is reality. Face it, you have a daughter."

Naruto – who was on the floor – curled up in a ball (the dark depression lines over his body). He sat there, silent and complete shock in his eyes.

"I have a daughter…I have a daughter…I have a daughter…"

"Oh, crap," muttered Tsunade. "He's gone into mental shock. This is going to be difficult."

"What's the matter?" asked a male voice.

Lady Tsunade turned and saw a guy with red marks on his face, black messy hair, and bandage wrapped around his head and right hand. This was Kiba. Next to him was a huge, hairy white dog. This was Akamaru.

"Kiba? What happened to you?"

"I got injured while training. What's the matter with Naruto?"

"He's gone into mental shock."

"Mental shock? What happened?"

"It's best if I didn't tell you. If you excuse me…"

She kneeled next to Naruto and slapped his face, but to no effect. Naruto kept saying the same thing over and over, and Kiba heard it.

"Why's he saying that he has a daughter?" he asked.

"It's a long story. Well, a slap won't work, so let's try this."

She punched him in the face, but he was still in shock.

"Lord Hokage? Can I try something?"

"If it will work, then go ahead. Just don't kill him."

Kiba smirked, walked up to Naruto…and stomped on his balls one time. This got Naruto to stop repeating himself and take up the fetal position.

"Kiba…you bastard…"

"You're welcome, Naruto!" laughed Kiba.

"Thank you, Kiba," said Lady Tsunade.

"You're welcome, Lady Tsu – AKAMARU, NO!!!"

"Huh?" said Naruto as he saw a shadow cover him. "What the –"

_WIIIIZ!!!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" yelled Naruto, holding his upper face. "MY EYES!!! IT BURNS!!!"

"KIBA!" yelled Lady Tsunade, glaring at him.

"Akamaru, what the hell?!" yelled Kiba, looking at the white dog. "I didn't tell you to piss on Naruto!"

Akamaru whined in apology, his head and tail down.

"Sorry, Lord Hokage! I…Akamaru and I have to go! Sis needs to check on him! See ya!"

Kiba and Akamaru both ran away faster than one could say "don't move". Lady Tsunade yelled at them, telling them to come back, before looking at Naruto. He was writhing in pain as he held his eyes and yelled in pain…and then he stopped and opened his eyes. They were red and had black slits for pupils. He gave off a demonic feel.

"**I'm gonna skin that dog alive!**" he yelled as he got up.

"I don't think so," said Tsunade, all five finger tips of her right hand engulfed in separate purple flames. "Five-pronged Seal!"

She thrust her fingers into his stomach. He gasped in pain, his eyes turning from red to blue. He fell to the floor on his face, knocked out.

"Sheesh, he's hard to handle. I'm glad that he isn't my child."

When Naruto first began to wake up, his vision was a little blurry. As it began to clear up, he started to feel the after-pains from earlier. In response to it, he held his stomach and groaned.

"So…much…pain…" he groaned, adjusting to it. "What happened?"

"You were left unconscious," said a soft female voice.

"Huh?"

That's when he noticed three things: he was looking at the ceiling, his body was lying across a few of the chairs, and his head was being supported on something. Looking towards the side, he saw a familiar kunoichi with long, dark hair and white eyes.

"Hinata?" he asked, a little confused. "Why are you over me?"

"Well, um…" she started, blushing again and looking away. "Y-you were o-out cold on the floor earlier, and…well, um…it didn't exactly look…comfortable. So, um…"

Naruto, being dense as usual, had to get up to understand what she was talking about. He looked and saw that Hinata had his head on her lap. Contrary to his usual dense self, it hit him and made him blush a little.

"Um…thank, Hinata."

"Y…you're welcome…"

They both stayed silent, looking away from each other. For Naruto, this was the first time he had ever been in this kind of situation. He had no idea of what he should do.

"N-n-naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Huh?" said Naruto, looking at her.

"Um…a-about…y…your question…"

"Question…you mean…me asking you out?"

"Um…well…"

As she said this, her face began to show that new shade of scarlet from before.

"Hina-"

"YES!!" she yelled…right before collapsing onto him.

"Ah, Hinata?!"

_How come everyone I'm with today faints?! _He thought.

Unknown to him, there happened to be someone who was watching them from afar. Someone with pink hair and a shocked look.

"Hinata…said yes," said Sakura, still looking at the two…her fists now clenched. "Naruto…"

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto was pacing the hall as the time went by. Hinata was sleeping on the chairs, her head resting on a makeshift pillow made from Naruto's folded jacket. Hinata's "pep talk" and answer to Naruto had helped ease his mind a little bit…that is, until he heard the news of who Narita was. Naruto shivered at the thought.

_Imagine_ he thought. _Me, a father…THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!! I mean, I may have thought about having kids in the future. BUT DEFINITELY NOT THIS –"_

"Naruto?" interrupted a familiar voice.

Naruto was brought out of his deep thinking and looked up, seeing Sakura standing in front of him. She looked worried and a little down, so he assumed the worst.

"Narita...she…she didn't –"

"Narita's going to survive," Sakura said, now with a cheerful face. "You can see her, if you–"

She was interrupted by Naruto pulling her into a tight hug. This caught her by surprise, not expecting him to be _this_ glad. At the same time, it felt…really good, just being held by him.

"Thank you," he said…or rather, almost sobbed.

"Um…you're welcome?" she asked, blushing just a little. "I…I think you should go see her."

"Yeah," he said, letting go of her. "Which way?"

"Down the hall, room 25."

"Thanks…can you watch Hinata for a minute?"

"Sure."

Naruto started walking towards Narita's room, while Sakura looked at Hinata…a pained look in her eyes as she stared at the dark-haired kunoichi.

_Hinata…what is it about you that grabbed Naruto's attention?_

"By the way, Sakura?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Huh?" asked Sakura, turning around in surprise. "Yes, Naru…to?"

When Sakura looked at him, she was immediately caught by the look in his eyes…a look of both kindness and concern…concern for her.

"Look, I may not be smart like you or Shikamaru, but even I'm not stupid enough to not notice that something's on your mind, and that it's making you worried."

"Naruto…what exactly are you saying?" she asked, smiling in a little confusion.

"Just…don't scare me like how you did, okay? You made me think that Narita had died…promise?"

"I…Naruto…"

Sakura remained silent for a minute, Naruto not changing his expression or moving at all.

"…deal."

"That's better," he said, smiling his usual smile again. "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go check on my friend."

With that, he turned around and walked to Narita's room. Sakura stayed behind, watching Naruto's back as he walked away. A small smile crept up her face as she thought about what had just happened.

_Naruto…it's that honesty and compassion of yours that I–"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Naruto get hit by two kids in wheelchairs that were having a race down another hall. Naruto, as usual, lost control of his anger almost immediately and gave chase, shouting threats to them. A big way to ruin the moment.

_Well…at least he's honest…_


	11. Chapter 11

(**AN: **_Sorry about the delay in the posting for the chapters! I just kinda lost track of how the story was gonna go…in fact, I didn't really know where this story was gonna end…but now I think I have an idea. Hope you enjoy this one!_)

Naruto, having given up on chasing after the kids in wheel chairs, was now walking towards room 25. Towards Narita's room. He still had a bone to pick with those kids, but they could wait. Kids…the words echoed through Naruto's head, and it made him shiver. When he thought 'my kid,' he shuddered. In light of that day's events, he was still having a hard time coping with the concept that he had a daughter…and that he was about to walk into her hospital room.

"Well," he said, taking a deep breath, "here goes nothing."

He walked into the room…and stared. He had expected to see Narita in bed, resting and without energy. Instead, he saw the blond-with-blue-streaks sitting on the edge of the bed, eating instant ramen with delight. Another thing about the scene was that there were already four empty bowls strewn across the floor, along with an empty milk carton. What was more, Narita looked perfectly fine, as if she didn't have a deadly allergic reaction some time ago. To Naruto, something about Narita's energetic state and condition seemed…eerily familiar. Eerily enough, in fact, that it made Naruto shiver again.

"Hey," Narita said when she saw him, speaking mid-slurp. "What took ya?"

"I…I was told that I had to wait in the waiting room," he said, trying to not sound like he had found out that the preteen he was talking to was his daughter.

"Oh, ok. So, what's up?"

"Uh…nothing, really…I, uh, I now know what to make sure you should stay away from."

"Hm? Oh, right! That garlic really did a number on me, eh? Hahahaha!"

Naruto laughed too, but only half-heartedly. Narita didn't notice anything different about him yet, so he sighed in relief and was thankful that she was dense…which made him think. If she was truly his daughter, then did she inherit that denseness from him? It was a scary thought, but Naruto realized that Narita was showing him what everyone saw in him.

"So, how you feeling?" he asked.

"Pretty good," she said, smiling with noodles in her mouth. "You want some?"

"Huh? Oh, hell ye-"

"Well, forget it! My ramen, my –"

She stopped suddenly, a pained look on her face. She dropped her bowl of ramen and clutched her stomach, getting to her feet and running to the bathroom faster than Naruto could chase after a stolen all-you-can-eat coupon for Ichiraku's. A second or so after Narita slammed the door shut, Naruto could hear groaning and yells of pain coming from inside the bathroom. Naruto stared at the door, wondering what had just happened. He figured it was something in the ramen, but he looked at her trash to make sure. His eyes fell on the milk carton, which somehow made him feel nostalgic. Wondering why, he picked it up and took a whiff of it…and gagged. It was expired.

"Heh, no wonder," he said, smirking a little and smiling to himself. "Anyone would have the runs after they drink…this…wait a minute."

The more he thought about it, the more he felt nostalgic about this whole scene. He was having a hard time remembering why at first, but then it came to him: he went through the exact same thing when he was starting out as a Genin. He hadn't figured out why he had a bad case of the runs, but now he knew: bad milk that morning, and he didn't even notice at the time.

"Damn, that milk messed me up," he said, cringing at the memory. "Well, at least I don't have to go through that again…I hope."

"Go through what?" asked Narita as she came out, looking both pained and relieved at the same time.

"Huh? Oh, uh…embarrassing mission."

"Oh…why are you holding my milk carton?"

"This…you didn't check if this milk was expired or not, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Narita. "It's perfectly fine. I drank it myself and…wait…"

She walked over to Naruto and took the carton, smelling it. As soon as she did, she gagged and chucked the carton away.

"That's disgusting!"

"Hey, you're the one who drank it…by the way, can I ask you a question?"

"What kind of question?"

"Well, um…you see, it's…well…do you know who –"

Naruto was then interrupted by Narita's stomach growling. Narita once again clutched her stomach and ran back into the bathroom, which was followed by a slammed door and Narita's screams. Naruto could only stare at the door, feeling both sorry for Narita and a little relieved that he didn't have to ask that question. Still, he knew that he couldn't put it off for too long. He would have to ask her someday soon. Until then, he didn't know how to ask.


	12. Chapter 12

(**A/N**: _Yeah, I know the last one was short, but I'm trying to get my ideas for the story out one scene at a time…by the way, remember how I said in the description that this story has humor in it? Trust me, you're gonna see some humor that takes you by surprise…and you'll probably be thinking "he did not". Oh, and this story is gonna take a really shocking turn of events. It's not even gonna be funny, but it'll be good. For now, enjoy!)_

"Are you done?" Naruto asked Narita.

"Yeah, I'm good," said Narita, who was walking with him out of the hospital.

So as to help Narita with her "running problem," a nurse had given her a special medicine that helped her out. About 15 minutes or so afterwards, Narita was fine and free to leave. As they walked away from the hospital, Narita decided to continue exploring around Konoha village.

"Say, Naruto?" she asked, looking at him with a smile.

"Yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can you show me around Konoha again? We didn't really get to finish our tour."

"Sure," he said with a smile. "Just as long as you promise not to freak out like you did when you first came in, k?"

"Aw, but that was fun!"

"Hahaha! Well, then at least keep it down to a minimum. Promise?"

"Hmm…yeah, ok! I promise!"

And so Naruto brought Narita around Konoha again. True to her word, Narita kept her excitement down. That didn't mean that she didn't have her moments of glee, though. First was when they were at a clothing store, when Narita found kimonos and shirts that she liked. Naruto, figuring it was because she was a girl, let it slide with a smile as she decided to try them on. The next one was about thirty minutes later when Narita saw a pound and dragged Naruto into it. As she looked at each dog, she eventually begged Naruto to buy her a puppy. Naruto had to remind her that he was flat out broke, much to Narita's disappointment. The more that these continued, the more Narita subconsciously treated Naruto like he was her father. Naruto, however, felt two things at the same time: first off, he felt more like he truly was her father. The second feeling was that he felt like he was on a date with her…which was **really** awkward for him, considering that Narita was his daughter and that he had never even been on a date.

As they continued their stroll, they soon ended up on a viewing platform on top of the Hokage statues. It was then that Naruto finally built up the courage to ask what he couldn't earlier.

"Say, Narita?" he asked, looking at her. "Out of curiosity…who's your dad?"

"Hm?" she asked, looking at him. "My dad? Dunno. I never knew him, really."

"Huh?" asked Naruto, taken by surprise. "You…you never knew your father?"

"Nope."

"Name? Face?"

"Uh-uh. Nothing."

"Well…what about –"

"Didn't know my birth mother, either. I was raised by a foster sister of sorts."

Saying this shocked Naruto was putting it lightly. Naruto himself knew what it was like to grow up not knowing his own parents, and a child not knowing their parents was a little rare in Konoha, not even counting him. Also, this was his daughter he was talking to. Hearing that she never knew of him was pretty big news. As Naruto looked at Narita, however, he began to notice something. Though she said what she said with ease, like she was used to it, he was able to see a hint of hidden sadness in her eyes, even though she was looking away from him. He recognized that look: he wore it more than once when he was a kid.

"I…I also know what it's like," he said, leaning against the railing of the platform and looking over at the village. "Not knowing my birth parents, I mean."

"You were adopted, too?" Narita asked, not looking at him.

"No, I wasn't. I dunno who raised me when I was an infant, but after that I pretty much began to raise myself. The Hokage at the time would check up on me every once in a while, as did Iruka-sensei. But even that was just a check-up. As far as family…at the time, I didn't have anyone."

Narita looked at him in shock, wide eyes and open mouth. As Narita stared at him, an old familiar sadness crept up Naruto's face as he remembered the harsh past. He began to remember what it was like, having everyone hate him because he was a jinchuurichi when he was left in the dark for most of his life. Even now, two years or so after he had learned of the truth, there were still people who hated him because of the Kyuubi inside of him. That was apparent enough at the eating contest when they signed up for it.

"…you don't have to hold up that burden by yourself, you know?" said Naruto, still staring at the village. "I'll help you hold it up."

"…what makes you think you can hold my burden with me?" she asked, sounding a little like Naruto didn't know what he was talking about.

"Trust me," he said, turning to her and smiling. "I can take a lot more than you think. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Friends? We…we're friends?"

"Yeah, I'd say so…or would you rather we not be?"

Naruto had to smile. Even though she was his daughter, that didn't mean they couldn't be friends. For all he knew, she didn't know that she was talking to her father-to-be. After a second or so, Narita smiled at Naruto. He had done it again: he made a complete stranger into one of his friends, or at least be friendly.

"Friends it is," she said, smiling brightly.

As Naruto held out his hand, Narita took it and pulled Naruto into a hug…and this one was the same one that she pulled on him when they first met. And like the first one, he couldn't breathe and was turning blue from the suffocation.

"…can't…breathe…"

(**A/N:** Quick reminder, by the way. For those who are having a hard time keeping up with the chronology, Naruto hasn't fought with Pain yet, and as such hasn't met his father yet. That won't happen in the series for quite a long while.)


End file.
